Music Writing Meme: HP
by bemycheesecake
Summary: 14 short and sweet songfic drabbles. Harry Potter. Rated T for lanuage and... -ahem- sexual themes.


**_Hmm. I kinda like this one :) I didn't do too bad on it. _**

**_Yeah, guys. I'm not JKR. Isn't that obvious?_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Music Meme For Writers

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, because it's just as bad as skipping class!  
4. Do 14 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Lounge Melody; Sister Act.**

Heat. Deep inside. Burning. I could swear it was burning me alive. I couldn't tell what was causing it. Was it her? The way she looked at me and smiled like that? Merlin. She bent over. Yes, that was definitely it. Bloody hell, she was going to kill me with this. I contemplated why I was so... _attracted _to her. Well, she was kind, smart, sarcastic, and looked like a movie star. I knew, then, I would follow her anywhere. Lily Evans. She flicked her hair back and walked past me. The heat wave was back. I had to grab the chance. Now. Before it was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Fear; Lily Allen**

I'm rich, and I'm famous. Well, infamous. But, still, everyone knows who I am. People fear me. I should be happy. But I'm not. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore. The plastic card in my back pocket could get me into anywhere I wanted, no matter if it was legal. It was painfully clear, though, that I didn't want that. Forget clubs and bars. I wanted a heart. Goddamn it, I wanted _the _heart. _His_ heart. But I was afraid. Afraid of the bloody Boy Who Lived, turning me, Draco Malfoy, down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Start a Band; Brad Paisley**

"James!"

"Wha...?"

"Up!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so, you sod. Now _up!_"

"_Paaaaad_! I don't _want_ to!"

"Too bad. Up. Now."

"Merlin. You don't need to be so pushy."

"I'm not pushing. I'm pulling."

"Bloody... What do you _want_?"

"Where's your guitar? Oh, stop staring like that. It's a perfectly reasonable question."

"It's in my trunk. Why do you want my guitar, Siri?"

"Cause. We're gonna start a band."

"_What?!_"

"A band."

"Why the bloody hell would we want to start a _band_?"

"Chicks go for guys in bands, Prongs."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes. Evans."

"Well, what in Merlin's name are you waiting for?! Get Moony and Wormtail! _Bloody fucking now, Sirius!_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please, Mr. Postman; Sandie Shaw**

Not my owl. Not my owl. Nope, not my owl. My Gods, where the hell is that animal?! He said he would send something today. That's not my owl either. I haven't heard from him in months. Just because he's in Romania, surrounded by fire-breathing dragons, doesn't mean he can't stop for a _moment_ to write a _single_ letter. _Mer_lin, w— wait a minute_._ _That's my owl!_ Bloody fucking _yes!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lips of an Angel; Hinder**

"Mione? What's wrong? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Ronald. I know what bloody time it is. I just... I had to talk to you."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just... It's really good to hear from you and all, but... Lavenders in the next room, and..."

"I miss you. I... I had a dream last night. We were... back together."

"Ha. Odd. So did I. Guess we never really... forgot. Moved on."

"Yeah, guess not..."

"Does... Does Krum know we're talking?"

"No."

"If he finds out?"

"...He won't."

"...Okay... Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you, too."

"What was that?"

"Lavender. She's up."

"Don't leave."

"I don't want to... But... I have to... Bye, Angel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I Met Him on a Sunday; The Shirelles**

Sunday:

Today, I met Harry Potter. In all his bloody sexy glory. I stuttered and sounded like a prat. Great first impression.

Monday:

I didn't see Harry today. I... I missed him. A lot. Dunno when I'll see him next... Hope it's soon.

Tuesday:

I found him again today. Flirting with some redhead. That was dressed like a slut. And he asked _me _out. Take that, you bloody fucking redhead.

Wednesday:

Our date was perfect. He took me to a muggle restaurant in London. He's adorable.

Thursday:

He kissed me. I fainted.

Friday:

He said he would be there. He didn't come. I cried.

Saturday:

He showed up today. I told him where to shove his excuses. Now I'm crying again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**You're All I Think About These Days; Patty Loveless**

Dumbledore. Alohamora. Harry... _Merlin_, no. Snape. Lupin. Gringots. Green eyes... _Gods!_ Hogwarts' train. Dementors. Filtch. Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Potter... _Oh_, fuck it. He's all I think about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I Ain't No Quitter; Shania Twain**

He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and spent, breathing heavily. "Gods, Dray. You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what, Harry?" Draco asked innocently, circling his lover's ear with a finger. "Fucking you senseless?"

Harry laughed and propped up on an elbow to face the blonde boy. "You're addicted. You know that, right?"

"And a Malfoy never quits, love."

Harry couldn't protest, seeing as his lips were immediately occupied. But he wouldn't give up. He'd bring it up again. Potters never quit, either.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And Then He Kissed Me; The Crystals**

A glance from across the room. A question to dance. A walk to the dorm. A perfect kiss. A candlelight dinner. An exchange of three words. Another perfect kiss. A dinner with parents. A proposal. Again, a perfect kiss. A Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. A walk down the aisle. _The_ perfect kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Songs About Rain; Gary Allen**

Gods damned stupid muggle car. Gods damned stupid muggle radio. Gods damned stupid muggle songs. Why in Merlin's name do they have to be so sad? Rain and bad love. That's all there is. Why can't they play something about... Oh, I don't know, babies? Or sunshine? But _noooo._ They have to be rainy, gloomy songs. Great. Just bloody fucking great. She's gone and with him, I feel like shite, and these songs won't bloody fucking stop. I thought that maybe I was over her... but I guess I'm not, if this is any sign. Ah, fuck it. _Bombarda._ Doesn't make me feel much better, but at least the bloody songs have stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bust Your Windows; Glee**

Your broom. Your bloody broom. So bloody obsessed with it, you were. Practically fondled the damn piece of shite. While you were supposed to be holding me. Still, you told me you loved me. Said you bloody fucking loved me. You didn't mean it. Well, fuck that. Your brooms at the bottom of Black Lake, now. Mermaids can fondle it. The giant squid can obsess over it. And you can go off with your new piece of arm candy and shove it. You might say it was childish, but you deserved it. You hurt me bloody fucking bad. You broke my heart. So I sunk your broom. It's nothing on what you did, and it does nothing to stop the tears, but now you're hurting like I am. At least for a moment or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What Is This Feeling; Wicked**

_Mother, Father. I cannot in any way condone what that crackpot old fool of a headmaster has done now. He's put me in a new room. With _Potter. _Bloody Potter! And no one else! I detest that vile thing! I refuse to share a room with Saint Potter! Father, bloody do something!_

_-Draco_

_Padfoot. I'm in a bloody mess. Dumbledore's stuck me with _Malfoy _for my punishment! In a _dorm!_ Has he not noticed that he's the _son of a Death Eater?!_ He could bloody _kill_ me in my _sleep! _You should see the glares he gives me. His hand moves for his wand every bloody time he sees me. I'm pretty sure I loathe him. Completely. Can you talk to the professor? Please? _

_-Harry _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**(If You're Not In It For Love) I'm Outta Here; Shania Twain**

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Hmm? Oh, um... Sure?"

"Can I buy you a round?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Haven't seen your face before, are you new in town?"

"Ha. You know, I never thought you'd be one for the clichés, Draco. Or one to forget so easily, for that matter."

"What? How do you...?"

"Know your name? Oh, I've known it for years. Though I did prefer to call you Malfoy, when we actually spoke. Or Ferret."

"...Potter?!"

"Ah, yes. There's the reaction I was looking for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have to be going."

"Wha... _wait!"_

"Draco, would you please let go. No matter how lovely and corny your lines are, they're not particularly working."

"Why not?"

"Are you pouting?!"

"No! _Merlin_, don't fucking laugh at me, Potter. You never answered my question."

"You're in it for sex. I'm in it for love. So I'm out of here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Once Upon A December; Deana Carter**

It's like I can almost remember it... but not quite. Black robes... Red hair... Flashes of colored light... And then it's gone. I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's really only a dream. But it's the closest to having a memory as I've ever had. From what I can remember, anyway. Ugh. This is giving me a bloody headache. Again. I'm going to get an Advil and some watch the tellie. Then maybe, if I fall asleep, I can remember my life in my dreams. And how I got my scar. Just maybe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Review? It would make me sing with happiness :D_**

**_Oh, and don't ask me why the directions start with number 2. That's just how it was copy and pasted when I found it, so that's how I copy and pasted it. _**


End file.
